


Change Partners

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [12]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal on the sidelines, temporarily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 12. (Posted to LJ on January 12). Prompt from whitecollar100 Challenge #27-Partner. Written to cheer up my Partner In Crime, hllangel. Thanks to michelleann68 for beta and KEL. Comments and concrit welcome.

Neal watches Peter and El dancing.

Peter’s footwork is sure and smooth; far more graceful than most people might expect. Of course, most people don’t know Peter the way Neal does, including his ability to be both strong and gentle at just the right times. Only a chosen few will ever know exactly how flexible Peter can be when necessary.

Neal wishes he could cut in and take Peter out on the floor himself, but Peter isn’t quite that flexible. Not in public. Not yet. Probably not ever.

For now, Neal will watch and smile.

Peter is worth waiting for.


End file.
